Dorne
Dorne ist eine Region der Sieben Königslande in Westeros. Es ist der südlichste Teil des Kontinents, ungefähr eintausend Meilen von Winterfell im Norden entfernt, mit einem rauen Wüstenklima. Die Menschen aus Dorne sind ethnisch getrennt vom Rest der Sieben Königslande, weitgehend durch die flüchtigen Rhoynar, die sich vor rund tausend Jahren mit der lokalen Bevölkerung aus Andalen und ersten Menschen vermischte. Im Ergebnis unterscheiden sich die Bräuche und Traditionen in Dorne deutlich von den anderen Regionen des Kontinents. Dorne war eine souveräne Nation zur Zeit der Eroberungskriege von Aegon Targaryen und hielt seinem Angriff stand, wodurch es das letzte unabhängige Königreich in Westeros blieb. Erst zwei Jahrhunderte später gelangte Dorne durch ein friedliches Ehebündnis in das Herrschaftsgebiet des Eisernen Throns. Aufgrund des Anschlusses durch Ehe und nicht durch Eroberung durfte Dorne viele seiner lokalen Sitten und Gesetzte, wie das gleiche Erbrecht für männliche und weibliche Nachkommen, beibehalten. Sowohl durch die Ethnie als auch die rechtlichen und politischen Faktoren sind die Menschen aus Dorne sehr eigenständig und haben eine starkes Nationalbewusstsein erhalten. Dorne wird durch das Haus Martell von Sonnspeer beherrscht. Dinge aus Dorne sind bekannt als "dornisch", während die Menschen von Dorne als "Dornische" bezeichnet werden. Bastarde aus dieser Region tragen den Nachnamen Sand. In der Serie Geographie Überblick In Dorne befindet sich die einzige Wüste auf dem gesamten Kontinent und durch das trockene Klima ist die Bevölkerungsdichte dort am geringsten. Die Region unterscheidet sich deshalb auch ökologisch von anderen, denn nur dort wachsen Zitrusfrüchte. Auch der dort produzierte Wein wird in ganz Westeros geschätzt und zählt zu den wertvollsten Exporten. Dorne wird durch das dornische Meer von den Sturmlanden getrennt und ist an drei Seiten vom Meer umgeben. Allerdings ist die Küste felsig und besteht hauptsächlich aus hohen Klippen. Der einzige nennenswerte Hafen ist der von Sonnspeer und selbst dieser ist schlecht, im Vergleich zu dem von Altsass im Westen und dem von Königsmund im Norden. In der Folge verfügt Dorne weder über eine starke Flotte, noch Seehandel. Traditionell haben die Dornischen eine engere Bindung zum östlichen Kontinent Essos als andere Teile von Westeros und ihre Herrscher pflegen freundschaftliche Beziehung zu den Freien Städten. Der Legende nach war Dorne einst Teil einer Landbrücke, genannt "Arm von Dorne", die Westeros mit Essos verband. Vor etwa 12.000 Jahren erreichten die ersten Menschen Westeros über diesen Weg und es kam zu Auseinandersetzungen mit den Kindern des Waldes, die bereits den Kontinent bewohnten. Um den Vormarsch der ersten Menschen zu stoppen, gebrauchten die Kinder des Waldes mächtige Zauber, die den Arm von Dorne erschütterten und zum Großteil im Meer versinken ließen, wodurch angeblich die Meerenge zwischen beiden unabhängigen Kontinenten entstand. Alles was vom Arm von Dorne blieb, war eine Kette von Inseln, die Trittsteine, rund um Westeros und Essos. Die östliche Halbinsel von Dorne, welche ins Meer ragt, wird oft der "Gebrochene Arm von Dorne" genannt. Den Einfall der ersten Menschen konnte es letztendlich aber nicht aufhalten. Westen und Dornische Marschen Der Landweg zwischen Dorne und dem Rest von Westeros wird stark durch die Roten Berge, einer großen Bergkette entlang der nördlichen und westlichen Grenze der Region, eingeschränkt. Nur kleine Pässe, wie der Knochenweg und der Prinzenpass erlauben eine Durchquerung. Die rauen Täler der Roten Berge waren Grund für Grenzstreitigkeiten zwischen Dorne, der Weite und den Sturmlanden für die letzten tausend Jahre. Die Ausläufer der Roten Berge in das Gebiet der Sturmlande, entlang der nördlichen Grenze von Dorne, werden deshalb auch Dornische Marschen bezeichnet. Osten und der Grünblut Die Bevölkerung von Dorne konzentriert sich an der Küste und den wenigen großen Flüssen, wie dem Grünblut. Das Tal des Grünblut beginnt in den Bergen des östlichen Dorne und mündet in der Meerenge. Die Mehrheit lebt in überfüllten Städten in den Flusstälern des Ostens. Ein neutraler, unwissender Beobachter könnte glauben, Dorne hätte zahlreiche Einwohner, obwohl die Städte an den Ufern des Grünblut beinahe die Gesamtbevölkerung von Dorne repräsentieren. Auch die östliche Region von Dorne ist trocken, aber die Bewässerung in den Flusstälern macht sie landwirtschaftlich nutzbar. Zentrum und die Wüste Das Zentrum von Dorne liegt östlich der roten Berge und westlichen des Gebirges, in dem der Grünblut entspringt. Es ist ein unwirtliches Gebiet, eine Sandwüste, ohne Pflanzen und von Menschen beinahe völlig unbewohnt, abgesehen von den wenigen Burgen an Oasen. Während eine Durchquerung mit kleineren Karawanen möglich ist, stellt es für eine größere Armee ein erhebliches Hindernis dar. Kein Hauptverkehrsweg, vergleichbar mit dem Königsweg oder der Rosenstraße, verbinden Sonnspeer im Osten mit dem Knochenweg und dem Prinzenpass in den Bergen des Westens. Bedeutende Orte Burgen * Sonnspeer, Sitz des Hauses Martel und Hauptstadt. * Schwarzberg, Sitz des Hauses Schwarzbergan. * Sternfall, Sitz des Hauses Dayn im Westen. * Königsgrab, Sitz des Hauses Mannkraft im bergigen Norden. * Geierhorst, eine Festung im Nordwesten. * Wyl, eine Festung im Südwesten von Sturmkap. * Isenwald, Sitz des Hauses Isenwald. Eine Burg im Norden von Dorne, mit einer Direktverbindung zum Sturmkap. * Sandstein, Sitz des Hauses Qorgyl. * Höllhain, Sitz des Hauses Uller. * Der Fels, eine Festung im Norden von Dorne. * Vaith, eine Festung im Zentrum von Dorne. * Göttergnad, Sitz des Hauses Allyrion am Grünblut. * Salzküste, eine Burg an der Südküste. * Zitronenhain, Sitz des Hauses Dalt. * Geistberg, eine Festung im Nordosten von Dorne. Flüsse * Brimstone * Scourge * Grünblut * Vaith Wege * Prinzenpass * Königsweg In den Büchern :Original: Dorne thumb|190px|Dorne in Westeros. In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Dorne eine große Halbinsel, die den südlichen Teil des Kontinents ausmacht, und eine der Hauptregionen von Westeros. Die Hauptstadt ist Sonnspeer und die Lords des Herrscherhauses Martell bezeichnen sich selbst als "Prinz" oder "Prinzessin" in Tradition der Rhoynar. Geographie Dorne ist die heißeste Region von Westeros. Sie ist felsig, bergig, dürr und trocken, und verfügt über die einzige Wüste auf dem Kontinent. Dorne grenzt im Norden an das dornische Meer, im Osten an die Inseln bekannt als Trittsteine, im Süden an das Sommermeer. Zwischen ihnen erstreckt sich eine Bergregion, bekannt als die Roten Berge, welche Dorne von den Sturmlanden im Norden und von der Weite im Westen und Nordwesten trennt. Es gibt zwei wichtige Pässe, den Knochenweg und den Prinzenpass, welche durch die Roten Berge zu den Dornischen Marschen in die Sturmlande übergeht. Der Prinzenpass führt zu Nachtlied, während der Knochenweg nach Sommerhall führt Sonnspeerund die Wassergärten, beide vom Haus Martell kontrolliert, liegen im Südosten von Dorne. Dornische Flüsse sorgen für einige furchtbare Landstriche, für die es sogar während eines langen Sommers genug Regen oder andere Lieferungen von Wasser gibt, wodurch Dorne bewohnbar bleibt. Wasser aus dem Inland ist fast so wertvoll wie Gold und Brunnen werden streng gehütet oder eifersüchtig beobachtet. Der Hauptfluss der Region ist der Grünblut im südöstlichen Dorne, beim Zusammenfluss des Vaith und Scourge nahe Göttergnad gebildet wird. Der Handelshafen, genannt Plankenstadt, liegt an der Mündung des Grünblut an dem Sommermeer. Der Brimstone im südlichen Dorne fließt an Höllhain vorbei zum Sommermeer. Der Torentin hat seine Quelle in den Roten Bergen des westlichen Dorne und endet bei Sternfall, entlang des Sommermeers. Der Wyl fließt über den Knochenweg im nördlichen Dorne zum dornischen Meer. Es gibt einen weiteren Fluss im nördlichen Dorne, welche nahe von Isenwald in das dornische Meer fließt, aber der Name ist bisher unbekannt. Bevölkerung Dorne ist die am wenigsten bevölkerte Region der Sieben Königslande. Die Dornischen unterscheiden sich sowohl kulturell, als auch ethnisch von den anderen Bewohnern des Kontinents, aufgrund der historischen Einwanderung durch die Rhoynar und ihrer relativ isolierten Lage. Die Einwohner von Dorne haben ihren Ursprung bei den ersten Menschen und den Andalen und übernahmen viele Traditionen der Rhoynar, wodurch sich beide Lebensweisen ergänzten. Die Dornischen sind berüchtigt als heißblütig und sexuell ausschweifend und werden immer noch mit Misstrauen und Rivalität von den Nachbarn der Dornischen Marschen betrachtet. Dornische Bastarde erhalten den Nachnamen Sand. Wirtschaft Dorne bietet viele exotische Produkte, die in den übrigen Sieben Königslande ungewöhnlich sind, insbesondere Zitrusfrüchte und die herausragende Weine der Region. Zitronen, Oliven und Granatäpfel stammen hauptsächlich aus Dorne. Viele dieser Pflanzen werden mit Hilfe von Kanälen bewässert, die das Wasser von Flüssen und Bächen zuführen. Dorne ist auch berühmt für seine Sandrösser, eine schlanke und schnelle Pferdeart, die für beinahe zwei Tage laufen kann, bevor es erschöpft ist, aber nur in Dorne gezüchtete werden kann. Schiffe aus dem Freien Städten, wie Volantis, entladen ihre Fracht im Hafen von Plankenstadt, welche an der Mündung des Flusses Grünblut liegt und den Transport von Waren über den Landweg erlaubt. Karawanen nehmen Güter in Sonnspeer auf, bevor sie die Wüste durchqueren, um den Prinzenpass zu erreichen. Geschichte Die ersten Menschen besiedelten Westeros über eine Landbrücke über die Meerenge, genannt der Arm von Dorne. Während ihres großen Krieges mit den ersten Menschen, zerstörten die Kinder des Waldes angeblich den Arm, ein Versuch den Einfall zu stoppen. Vor tausend Jahren war Dorne eine Koalition von andalischen Staaten und kleinen Königreichen, ohne einen Herrscher, der stark genug war die Regionen zu einen, bis zur Migration durch die Rhoynar, die ihr Heimatland entlang des Flusses Rhoyne in Essos verlassen mussten. Geführt von ihrer legendären Krieger-Königin Nymeria, flohen sie mit einer Flotte von 10.000 Schiffen und landeten an der Küste von Dorne. Nymeria schloss ein Bündnis mit Lord Mors Martell von Sonnspeer, und gemeinsam unterwarfen sie die gesamte Halbinseln, mit dem Haus Nymeros Martell als Herrscher. Während die Monarchen im Rest von Westeros den Titel "König" verwendeten, trugen die Herrscher von Dorne den Rhoynar-Titel "Prinz". Das zweitmächtigste Haus in Dorne ist das Haus Isenwald, deren Oberhaupt weiterhin den Titel "Das Königsblut" halten, eine Anerkennung der Isenwalds als Kleinkönige, vor dem Sieg der Martells. Die Rhoynar brachten ihre eigenen Götter nach Dorne, aber diese sind weitgehend zugunsten des Glaubens der Sieben verschwunden. Dennoch wurden viele Bräuche von ihnen in die dornische Gesellschaft übernommen, einschließlich gleichberechtigten Erbrechts. Nachfahren der Rhoynar, die sich nicht in die Gesellschaft von Dorne integriert haben werden als orphans of the Greenblood bezeichnet. Dorne hat eine gewalttätige Geschichte, insbesondere mit den Häusern der Roten Berge, die durch Grenzüberfälle in die dornischen Marschen gegeneinander kämpften und in endlosen Fehden lagen. Dorne, die Weite und die Sturmlande trugen Grenzkonflikte aus und führten unzählige Angriffe über die Berge und Marschen, selbst in Friedenszeiten, was zu einer großen und anhaltenden Feindschaft führte. Sieben Jahrhunderte nach der Invasion der Andalen drang Aegon der Eroberer in Westeros ein und unterwarf in den Eroberungskriegen einen Andalen-König nach dem anderen, außer Dorne, das dem Drachenkönig erfolgreich widerstand. Während andere Könige und Lords sich entweder im Burgen verschanzten oder Aegon im Feld stellten, beides erfolglos, entzogen sich die Dornischen einem offenen Kampf, der Aegon erlaubt hätte seine Drachen einzusetzen. Stattdessen wendeten sie eine Strategie von Hinterhalten und Überfällen an, mit schnellen Angriff und Rückzug in die Wüste oder Bergpässe, wo sogar Drachen sie nicht finden konnte. Mit der Zeit gab Aegon die Eroberung von Dorne auf. Eineinhalbjahrhunderte später gelang Daeron I. Targaryen, dem Jungen Drachen, das was seinen Vorfahren verwehrt blieb, er eroberte das letzte unabhängige Königreich. Unglücklicherweise erhob sich Dorne sofort in Rebellion. In dem folgenden Konflikt verloren vierzigtausend Soldaten ihr Leben, was die Taragryens zwang, Dorne erneut aufzugeben. Nach Daerons Tod, schloss sein Bruder und Nachfolger Baelor der Gesegnete sogleich Frieden mit Dorne und akzeptierte eine Ehe seines Vetters, einem anderen Daeron mit Myriah Martell. Mit Herrschaftsantritts dieses Prinzen, als Daeron II. Targaryen, arrangierte er einen weiteren Ehepakt mit seiner jüngeren Schwester Daenerys und dem regierenden Prinzen von Dorne, Maron Martell, wodurch Dorne schließlich friedlich in die Sieben Königslanden integriert wurde. Vor dem offiziellen Beitritt, kämpften die Dornischen bereits an der Seite von Daerons Truppen, geführt von seinem Halb-Martell Sohn Baelor Speerbrecher, in der Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion. Auch wenn Dorne seine Unabhängigkeit verlor und jetzt dem Eisernen Thron unterstand, trugen die herrschenden Martells weiterhin den Titel Prinz, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Herrschern des Kontinents, welche von Königen zu Lords wurden. Die Dornischen waren Royalisten, welche die Targaryen im Krieg des Usurpators unterstützten, weil Elia Martell mit dem Kronprinzen Rhaegar Targaryen verheiratet war. Lewyn Martell befehligte zehntausend Soldaten aus Dorne in der Schlacht am Trident, in der er und Rhaegar fielen. Nach der Aufhebung der Belagerung von Sturmkap, bekämpfte Eddard Stark drei Mitglieder der Königsgarde am Turm der Freude im nördlichen Dorne. Die Dornischen waren erschüttert, wegen der Ermordung von Elia und ihren Kindern, während der Plünderung von Königsmund, aber Jon Arryn, die Hand des neuen Königs Robert Baratheon, war in der Lage einen Frieden mit Prinz Doran Martell auszuhandeln. A Clash of Kings In seiner Position als Hand des Königs, sendet Tyrion Lennister seine Nichte Prinzessin Myrcella Baratheon nach Sonnspeer, um das Haus Martell als Verbündeten für das Haus Baratheon von Königsmund zu gewinnen. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Dorne im Wiki of Ice and Fire. Kategorie:Orte Kategorie:Orte (Westeros) Kategorie:Regionen en:Dorne pl:Dorne